


Keep a Light On

by theicescholar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Face-Fucking, Mention of blood, Pegging, Rough Sex, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theicescholar/pseuds/theicescholar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to KuriKoer for the speedy beta</p>
    </blockquote>





	Keep a Light On

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to KuriKoer for the speedy beta

Meg likes having a body. She likes the pleasure she can give herself, all the different ways she can enjoy owning this borrowed meat suit.

Almost as many ways as the pain she can cause in others. The blood, the little pained sounds, these things bring her pleasure too. It’s even better when they scream.

Take Sam here. 

So pretty, this big strapping man with his college boy cock and golden retriever smile.

He’s not smiling now. She’s riding him, her nails digging into the skin of his chest. She thinks of sticking a knife in there.

Not yet. 

Still she can have her fun. She stops abruptly and Sam moans in protest.

“I want to fuck you,” smiling mischievously, squeezing around him.

“O-ok,” Sam agrees, face flushed.

Meg likes it when they’re big like this: tall and broad, so eager to be under her power. 

Sam’s big hands resting against the slim hips of this body, trying to be gentle even as Meg’s nails drag livid marks down his back, moaning when she bites and sucks bruises into his neck, chest, shoulder. 

She has him help her with the straps. 

After that it’s easy to get him on his knees, her cock shoved down his throat. So pretty, his pink mouth stretched and slick, struggling to swallow the length.

“Mmm, so pretty like this,” she purrs. 

The voice of the bad, bad girl, the girl they’re afraid to call: afraid of how much they want it. The one good boys like Sam don’t take home to meet their mother (if Sam had a mother to take home to, if Meg’s own daddy hadn’t turned her into ash, and she nearly laughs).

His hair is soft in her tight grip. He makes a pained noise, near to tears, choking and that’s good, so much better than his cock in her cunt.

“Enough,” she pulls off. His mouth follows her cock. If her grip wasn’t so tight he would probably take the hard wet silicone back in his mouth.

“How about I put this in your other hole?” Meg suggests sweetly. Smile a certain way, like it was really their idea all along, and humans will scramble to obey. 

Sam is no different.

Meg slicks up her cock, enjoying the way Sam peers up at her from beneath his bangs, watching her hand spread the lube, stroking it slowly, like it’s an extension of her clit.

She walks behind him, kneels. Grabs a handful of hair, mainly because she can. “Spread yourself for me,” low and hoarse and poison sweet. 

So obedient and she slides in, loving the hitch in his breath. Such a good boy. Fucking him is a delight, the pained little noises he makes. 

Someday she’s going to make him scream.


End file.
